


The Bomb

by yesimnotaman



Category: zomies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimnotaman/pseuds/yesimnotaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cool idea I had while in the shower. You'll love it i promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bomb

First of all, this is not my story. It was never my story. But I do have a part in it. So that's what I am going to tell you. Not my story but the story that helped shape what would become mine.

**********

It all started when the US tried to do something it wasn't ready for. The ever present conflict with the "less powerful" countries escalated until our supremacist culture finally realized just how powerful they really were. In a last ditch effort to prevent The United States looming demise, they did what they always did. Built a bomb. But not just any bomb, a biochemical bomb that went against every single regulation instituted by the CWC. It literally turns its victims into monstrous creatures, the type that haunts the dreams of young children and the movie screens of adults. After years of developing the perfect weapon to prove their worth, the United States were finally ready to utilize it. The launch was one of the most secret events in US History, because apparently 'it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission' had become a proverb for the US people. But then something...unexpected...happened and the launch went wrong. When the vessel went approximately 341 miles into the earth's atmosphere, the flight systems failed, and it came hurtling down in the center of the united states land. The effects were cataclysmic.

The bomb was designed to take out the majority of central Europe and eastern Russia. in turn, it took out 93% of the united states. but that was only the initial consequence. It disturbed the tectonic plates, essentially pissing off the San Andrea's fault, and caused massive earthquakes, straight out of people's nightmares. there were floods and earthquakes for years, and the north american people got to see what it takes to shape a continent.

The last thing that happened, and quite possibly the worst, were the creatures who took their place in the food chain. deadly, fast, and strong, they nearly wiped out the entirety of human life in North America. The rest of the world was smart enough to block them out, before the Chems', as the ever-so-clever scientists had named them, came running to their doorstep. But of those who remained inside the god forsaken borders adapted to fight the Chems' off. They erected walls, higher than the Chems could pile their disgusting bodies over, and established civility again, within their walls. told everyone that these things were just another part of their credibility to own this land. that the walls must remain to remember how far they have come as a people to live as they please. that they were safe, and they were now a strictly isolationist country, to prevent this horror from ever happening again.

But those were lies.

In reality the Chems' were right outside their holy walls, and a select few people were chosen to fight them off. These people were strong, resilient people, selected either from birth as a Chosen, or picked from the slums or prisons as a Forced to protect the feeble remains of their people. They were picked to fight a war. A war that we are loosing.

But how do you fight a war with weapons that created the reason that that war exists?

The answer is simple. Fall back to nature. The Chems were not the only things made by the Bomb. It also created the Enhanced. The aforementioned created were animals of carnivorous nature who are usually associated with the words deadly and dangerous, but also the word rational. they are animals who protect their own, in this case that would be would be life. it would do neither the Enhanced nor the humans any good to see the land they are locked inside of, laid it irreparable waste. So the Enhanced came to the humans and are now allies. They chose their partners to fight with and together we fight our losing war. Because it is ours, whether we like it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
